


[podfic] Something in the way he moves

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes' sinfully pretty fucking mouth, Fluff, Get Together, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is no one's fool, author has a slight obsession with Bucky Barnes, no really just try him, no spoilers!, o does Steve Rogers though so that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's something about the way Bucky Barnes moves, no matter his age or the decade they currently happen to live in, something that captures Steve's attention better than anything else in the world."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Something in the way he moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something in the way he moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379857) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



   
  
 **Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** post-movie, no spoilers!, Get Together, Kissing, Steve Rogers is no one's fool, no really just try him, Bucky Barnes' sinfully pretty fucking mouth, author has a slight obsession with Bucky Barnes, so does Steve Rogers though so that's okay, Fluff, Boys In Love  
  
 **Length:**  00:15:34  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_TWS\)%20_Something%20in%20the%20way%20he%20moves_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
